


little things

by MinSeulgi



Series: KiHo Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: It’s been thirty-four days, but if Hoseok closes his eyes, he can still remember the scent of the last breakfast he had with his mother.





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> For KiHo Bingo. Thanks to everyone for participating!

It’s been thirty-four days, but if Hoseok closes his eyes, he can still remember the scent of the last breakfast he had with his mother. She’d been in a particularly good mood that morning and had made crepes for the both of them to share. With that had been freshly cut strawberries, ripe blueberries, whipped cream, powdered sugar, and nutella.

Hoseok can still remember making a face at his mom across the table as she chided him for dipping one of the strawberries into the nutella jar. She hadn’t been any better though, and had tilted her head back spray some of the whipped cream directly into her mouth.

And then they’d laughed.

Hoseok and his mother had laughed, and laughed, and laughed. They’d laughed until their sides ached, and there were tears streaming for their eyes. And then they laughed some more.

They’d been so happy, so buoyant, it had felt like they were at the top of the world.

And then The Green Flu had destroyed life as he know it. 

Hoseok opens his eyes, peering out across the wasteland of the city sprawled out before him. This vantage point is a lot better than his last one. If Hoseok were more willing to delude himself, he would joke about seeing his house from here. But his house is in the opposite direction, and he can’t really see that far.

And then again, there’s no one here to make the joke to that would get it and laugh. Just one of the cons of having a solo watch in the middle of the day.

His shift passes slowly, quiet and uneventful. Day shifts often are, but they keep someone posted on the roof regardless just in case something were to happen. By the time Jinsook wanders up to the roof to replace him around dusk, Hoseok is bored out of his mind and wants nothing more than to curl up in bed. Those plans dissolve when he reaches the bottom of the stairwell and finds Kihyun waiting for him, a rifle slung over his shoulder. His right arm is still in a sling and a splint, but he looks much better than he did a couple days ago. Jeongmin had worked wonders in the infirmary, and Hoseok sends him a silent prayer of thanks.

Kihyun jolts a little when he sees Hoseok before offering a small, sheepish smile, as if he’s embarrassed at being caught waiting. “Hey, you.”

Hoseok stops a couple stairs from the bottom, watching Kihyun in silence for a moment before returning the smile with one of his own. “Hey. What’s up?”

Kihyun nods toward the stairs, licking his lips. “Is, uh. Has Jinsook already gone up?”

It’s a dumb question. None of them are supposed to leave their posting on the roof until relief arrives. The only time that rule can be broken is if there’s an emergency and all hands are supposed to be on deck. And even then, there’s always someone up there to keep a bird’s eye view on things.

Even so, Hoseok just nods, thumbing over his shoulder. “We swapped off about ten minutes ago. She looked like she’d just woken up. Is everything okay with her and Yeonjung?”

Kihyun smiles a little wider, and Hoseok relaxes at the way tiny lines appear by his eyes. It puts him more at ease to see Kihyun relax. “They’re fine. Yeonjung was out late, Jinsook doesn’t like to sleep without her there. You know how it is.”

Hoseok does know how it is. He feels the same way.

“Changkyun said he’s going to head up there early to help her, so don’t worry too much.”

“I’m not,” Hoseok protests. But that’s a lie, and they both know it. Worrying is something Hoseok does well, and it’s kept them alive and out of trouble more times than they care to admit out loud. “Anyway,” Hoseok says after a moment, adjusting the strap of the rifle that hand from his shoulder. It’s a nervous habit, and one that gives him away, if Kihyun’s eyes shifting away from his face are any indication. “Was there something you needed?”

Kihyun stiffens all over again, lips twisting.

Hoseok sighs, shoulders slumping a little. “Kihyun, use yo—”

“I missed you.” Kihyun’s fingers are a bloodless white where they once gripped his rifle strap with ease comfort. The acknowledgement of Kihyun’s anxiety makes Hoseok’s heart lurch a little in his chest. “I didn’t sleep well knowing you were on patrol without me. And I didn’t sleep well knowing you were up on the roof and I was down here on my own. What if something were to happen?”

Hoseok takes the last two steps on the stairs and crosses the distance between then in a matter of seconds, hands already lifting to cup Kihyun’s face. “You’re an idiot,” he breathes on a muted laugh, pressing a kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. “It’s not my fault you’re injured.”

Kihyun bristles, and it’s so predictable that Hoseok wants to laugh. “It’s not my fault, either! I didn’t ask to fall through the floor.”

“Jooheon didn’t fall through the floor, though,” Hoseok reminds him with a cheeky grin. “Only you did.”

“Jooheon is an airhead!” Kihyun protests, features set. “He’s always got his head in the clouds, it’s no wonder he didn’t fall through!”

“Excuses, excuses~”

Kihyun pulls away, fixing Hoseok with a frown that Hosoek can only smile at. For a long moment, the two of them are silent. Then Kihyun offers his hand, still frowning. “Are you going to come get food with me or not? I’m starving.”

“You haven’t eaten today?” Hoseok takes his hand, slotting their fingers together with practiced ease. “That’s not good, Kihyun. You’re still healing.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” Kihyun says. “Besides, I’m not supposed to use my hand, and eating with my left is difficult.”

“Do you want me to feed you?”

Kihyun falters midsteps before lengthening his stride and pulling ahead, tugging Hoseok down the hallway toward the mess hall. “Shut up.”

Hoseok laughs. “I love you,” he says, voice fond.

“Shut up,” Kihyun says again. He’s walking ahead of Hoseok and his face is turned away, but Hoseok doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s blushing. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this while at work (shhh, don't tell on me!) and I will come back through after I get home to fix spelling mistakes and formatting issues.


End file.
